1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package mounted on a circuit board, a mounting structure of a semiconductor package for mounting the semiconductor package on the circuit board, and a method of assembling a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a mounting system of a semiconductor element, a wire bonding system such as a tape carrier system is known. In general, as a tape carrier system, there is so called a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding). This TAB is used for a mounting to a micro-semiconductor package, and for a high density mounting with a multi-chip.
The TAB is such that a lead is formed on a film-like tape made of a polyimide film or a polyester film. A leading edge of the lead and a semiconductor element are joined by an Au-bump. The lead is formed from a Cu film plated with a Sn or an Au. An electrode of the semiconductor forms a bump on an Al pad plated with an Au and the like in a wafer stage. A semiconductor element bonding to the tape is adhered to a circuit board by a solder after having cut the lead at a predetermined location.
However, in the conventional mounting system of a semiconductor element, the KGD (Known Good Die) technology for sorting good/fault by a detection before mounting the semiconductor on the circuit board is difficult.
Further, an advanced technology is required for exchanging this semiconductor element after having mounted the semiconductor element on the circuit board.
Therefore, usually, when a fault has become clear as a result of having performed an examination after the semiconductor element has been mounted, it becomes a mounting technology which ruins an economical efficiency since the circuit board and the semiconductor element would be abandoned.
Also, in the TCP (Tape Carrier Package) technology to which the TAB is applied, it is possible to equip the circuit board with only a good article by an examination, but it is difficult to exchange the semiconductor element when it becomes necessary to update the semiconductor element later on.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor package which implements a mounting with a high density, and facilitates an attachment to or a removal from a circuit board and enables to exchange quickly when a defective is found and/or when a necessity of updating is occurred.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting structure of a semiconductor package which facilitates an attachment to or a removal from a circuit board, and also easily implements a lamination of one level or a multi-level on a circuit board of the same area.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling a semiconductor package, which enables to perform an examination during an assembly process, and which is capable of sorting a good article, before equipping with the circuit board.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a semiconductor package comprising a semiconductor element having a first face, a second face opposite to the first face, and a side face extending between the first and the second faces, an electrode provided on the face; and a conductive lead having a first and a second end opposite to each other, the first end being conductively connected to the electrode, the second end being noncondutively connected to the second surface, the lead extending to the side face.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a mounting structure for use in mounting a semiconductor package on an circuit board, the semiconductor package including a semiconductor element having a first face, a second face opposite to the first face, and a side face extending between the first and the second faces, an electrode provided on the first face, and a conductive lead having a first and a second end opposite to each other, the first end being conductively connected to the electrode, the second end being noncondutively connected to the second surface, the lead extending to face the side face, the circuit board having a principal board surface, the mounting structure comprising a wiring pattern formed on said principal board surface; and connection means coupled to said circuit board for connecting said semiconductor package with said wiring pattern.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, comprising the steps of preparing a semiconductor package having a first and a second face opposite to each other; providing an electrode on the first face; preparing an nonconductive film member; connecting a conductive lead between the electrode and the film member in a condition in which the electrode and the film member are placed substantially on a common flat place; bending the lead to make the film member face the second face; and fixing the film member to the second face.